Blaine Anderson and the Boy from Slytherin (Hogwarts Glee)
by austargirl
Summary: The members of New Directions (and Sebastian) are actually wizards, this is their story of love, friendship and magic. Klaine, Brittana, Faberry, Tike! With some Flirty!Sebastian, Badass!Puck and So many Friendships (including Unholy Trinity!)


Blaine Anderson and the Boy from Slytherin (Hogwarts!Glee)

Note: So i was bored and decided, "Hey how about i write a glee hogwarts story starring Blaine with all the best couples and make it totally AU! Yeah"

Mini Plot- The members of New Directions (and Sebastian) are actually wizards, this is their story of love, friendship and magic.

TOTAL AU!

Characters in the story: Blaine Anderson,( Griffindoor- full blood), Kurt Hummel, (Slytherin- Half Blood), Rachel Berry, (Griffindoor, Half Blood), Quinn Fabray, (Ravenclaw- Full blood), Santana Lopez, (Slytherin- Full blood), Brittany S. Pierce, (Hufflepuff- Muggle Born), Sam Evans, (Griffin Door- Muggle born), Mike Chang, (Ravenclaw- Full blood), Noah Puckerman, (Griffindoor- Half Blood), Sebastian Smythe, (Slytherin- Full blood), Tina Cohen-Chang, (Ravenclaw, half blood), Finn Hudson- (Hufflepuff, muggle born), Artie Abrams- (Ravenclaw- half blood), Mercedes Jones- (Hufflepuff, muggle born)

Pairings- Klaine! Brittana, Faberry, Tike! with Flirty!Sebastian and Badass!Puck

Friendships- Unholy Trinity, Blam!, Mike/Artie, Rachel/Brittany, Sebastian/Blaine, Kurt/Rachel, Kurt/Santana, Kurt/ Quinn, Tina/Mercedes! SO MANY MORE!

Introduction: Age 10- Getting the letters

(Short lines about how they all got their letters)

It was the day that changed everything. The day 14 10-year-old got that letter that every boy and girl dreamed of getting. a HOGWARTS LETTER.

"Daddy, look my hogwarts letter is here," A younger Kuirt Hummel shouted as he picked up the letter and stroked it gracefully

"Well aren't you going to open it, your mother would be so proud," Burt replied, reminding himself of his dead wizard wife.

"What the unicorn is hogwarts, is that a disease for pigs that have warts? Mommy that owl is staring at me, Ah," Brittany yelped as she grabbed Lord tubbing ton and ran away from the door.

"Daddy, dad I got that letter you told me about, I can't believe one of you is a wizard and you still won't tell me who is," Rachel' sighed as she ripped open the letter with glee, she always knew she was special.

"Mother, I got my letter, we have to go to Diagon Alley at once," Quinn shouted as she also opened the letter

"Why are you so frantic, you have been there hundreds of times with dad," Mrs Fabray said back as she went up to her daughter.

"but this is different, i am a real hogwarts student now,C'mon," Quinn cheered as she ran to get ready, she was to keen for Hogwarts.

"Ravenclaw here i come," Mike smiled as he dropped his letter and danced around his lounge room.

"Sammy, there is an owl outside which just dropped a letter for you," Stacey greeted her older brother before he picked up the note.

"Hogwarts? OMG THIS IS AWESOME," Sam shouted as he picked up Stacey and spun her around, he knew his life was more than a normal kids, he was a wizard!

"Omg, there are three letters for all of us, we must all be wizards, yah!" Tina smiled as Mercedes, Artie and herslef opened their own letters

"Hogwarts, here we come," Mercedes and Artie said in unison as the three friends kept talking about how cool their new school will be.

"I knew it would come soon enough. Look out Hogwarts because here comes trouble, Santana is coming," the latina grinned as she ran to tell her wizard family the glorious news.

"Sebastian, your letter is here, if you don;t get into Slytherin we will disown you," Sebastian's father teased as he gave his 10-year-old son the letter.

"Sure father, i am going to be in Slytherin anyway, just look at me, 100% Slytherin," Sebastian winked as he opened the letter.

"Mom, do we have owl post in US," Finn gasped as he saw the white owl drop a letter in front of his apartment door.

"Probably," Carole replied as Finn grabbed the letter and was still confused.

Meanwhile Noah was in his house playing vidoe games not even bothered by the note, he read it but didn't really care what is said and quickly wnet back to his games, typical Puckerman

It was 8am and Blaine Anderson was in his kitchen we he heard a knock on the door, being the curious and brace boy he was he creeped up to the door and slowly opened. On his door mat layed the perfection that was a Hogwarts letters. Already smiling he looked above his head to see a snow-white owl wink at him before flying off.

"Omg, I am a wizard!" Blaine stated before jumping up and down and running to his parents, telling them the good news

"Why did you never tell me you too where wizards," Blaine questioned his parents after being told the truth

"We wanted you to have a normal life until you were accepted into Hogwarts," his mother explained as she hugged him

"So what are we waiting for, let's go get my robes and books and OMG this is so cool," Blaine explained before running off again

(END, so did anybody like it? Please review or favorite or whatever, thanks for reading!) BYE


End file.
